A Woman Scorned
by Yukari2
Summary: Sanosuke and Kenshin have been living a life of secret love for longer than they can stand. When Kaoru finds out, she doesn't exactly take it gently.
1. chapter 1

A Woman Scorned: Chapter 1  
Kenshin gave a final pat to the last onigiri and set it back on the plate with a faint smile. He had always loved cooking; it was really quite relaxing. He felt the same way about doing laundry, and cleaning.and killing.  
  
"No, no, not.that." Kenshin said, trying to push the thought from his mind. He supposed that he was just nervous, kind of anxious.eager almost.  
  
"Hummh." he sighed sadly and looked out of the window.  
  
Yahiko was playing with Ayame and Suzume, and Sanosuke was chewing on a fish bone thoughtfully, smirking at Yahiko as he made futile attempts to catch the little sisters. They all looked so happy together.  
Kenshin sighed once more and began to survey Sanosuke, who was sprawled out on the veranda with his back to a wooden post. He was dressed as he would have any other day, (even though this wasn't just any other day).  
Sanosuke's shoes were neatly placed beside the door that led to the kitchen, yet only because Kenshin put them there. His left leg swung lazily from the edge of the veranda.  
  
Kenshin continued up his best friend's body, noting that his wrists were wrapped in white instead of red, as was his middle. His jacket hung loosely off of his broad shoulders, and the afternoon sun played shadows across his lean chest.  
  
Kenshin gave an involuntary shudder and pulled his magenta robes closer around his pale shoulders, though he knew it wasn't because he was cold. He wondered if Sanosuke was cold at all, but was reassured as a soft summer wind blew several strands of hair loose from his ponytail.  
'Thinking about him again are you?' he thought silently to himself. He laughed, and then looked back out the window. Yahiko had already left with Kaoru to walk home Ayame and Suzume. And Sanosuke still lay on the veranda, a sweet smelling breeze ruffling his muddy brown hair.  
Kenshin looked down at his own hair.  
It hung in a loose pony tail over his shoulder, and several bright red strands swung lazily in front of his eyes. He pushed them behind his ears and padded out of the kitchen and onto the veranda. Unaware of the large smear of flour that he had left behind on his cheek.  
*  
Kenshin didn't go to Sanosuke right away, instead, he slid down against the shoji and sighed, watching his friend. It was so peaceful, just the two of them, sitting alone.  
  
Kenshin studied Sanosuke's face, his soft mouth, smooth skin.  
Kenshin's eyes met Sanosuke's, and he expected to find his friend muddy brown eyes gazing lovingly into his, Kenshin's, violet ones, but was surprised to find Sanosuke's eyes closed. His thick lashes brushing gently against this cheeks.  
Kenshin smiled thoughtfully.  
  
"He's asleep", he murmured.  
"nnnhh."  
  
Sanosuke stirred and shifted his position, sliding off the post and laying on his back, one leg bent up. His jacket all the way off his shoulders and his red bandanna untied and draped across his chest.  
Dusk was beginning to settle over the dojo and the summer sun's last rays threw shadows over the curves of Sano's body.  
  
"How beautiful he is." Kenshin thought, stretching out his leg so that his socked foot touched Sano's bare one.  
  
The word "beautiful was all that escaped his lips.  
  
"Beautiful." he breathed.  
  
"Right back atcha'." Sanosuke said softly, turning his head to rest lightly on his outstretched arm.  
  
Kenshin jumped, blushing.  
  
Sanosuke just grinned, looked up, and stetched his long arms, clenching and unclenching his fists. Finally, he relaxed and sighed, his eyes closed, a faint smile playing on his face.  
  
Kenshin was catching his breath, still startled, and a little embarrassed.  
  
"Where's Kaoru and the kid?" Sanosuke breathed.  
  
"."  
  
"hmm?"  
  
" They're walking home Ayame and Suzume", Kenshin said softly.  
  
"Anyone else.Megumi?"  
  
"No, just us", Kenshin said, eyeing Sanosuke's half-lidded eyes.  
  
Sanosuke sighed and smiled.  
  
"C'mere." he said, beckoning to Kenshin.  
  
"But", he started," what if Kaoru comes-"  
  
Kenshin looked up. Sanosuke was leaning against the post again, the fishbone at his side.  
  
"They'll find out soon enough" Sanosuke said.  
  
Kenshin smiled, relieved, and stood up, padding over to where Sanosuke sat, his legs bent. Kenshin crouched down.  
  
"Nothing too weird"  
  
Sanosuke nodded and patted his lap. Kenshin sat down opposite him, crossing his legs.  
  
"I'm -" Sanosuke, said, his voice unsure.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said, genuine concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm a little nervous though. about. tonight," Sanousuke said, hanging his head.  
  
Kenshin shuffled over to his friend and knelt between his legs, resting his head on Sanosuke's bare chest.  
  
"It'll work out", Kenshin said into Sanosuke's chest.  
  
"Yes. that it will" Sano smirked.  
  
Kenshin looked up, laughing, "You had better not be making fun of me!"  
  
"Oh.Never!" Sanosuke said dramatically.  
  
"You had better watch it Sano, that you should, or I'll go Battousi on you!"  
  
Kenshin laughed and turned around, leaning against Sanosuke's chest. A firm hand covered his mouth.  
  
"Don't talk like that Kenshin, not any more", Sanosuke said gravely.  
  
Kenshin turned around, his large violet eyes widening.  
  
"Yes"  
  
The hand released him, and Kenshin brushed his lips against Sanosuke's.  
  
"I must go prepare dinner," Kenshin said gently.  
  
He started to rise and move toward the shoji, but Sanosuke's hand caught Kenshin's.  
  
"Wait.Kenshin" Sano said in his tenor voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Sanosuke pulled him back down and kissed his cheek, brushing it with his hand as he pulled away.  
  
"What is it?" Kenshin asked breathlessly.  
  
"There was some flour on your cheek" 


	2. chapter 2

"Kaoru"  
  
"Yes, Yahiko?"  
  
"Have you been noticing anything, well uh.strange, about Sano or Kenshin lately?"  
  
"Huh, oh.well, actually."  
"What:" Yahiko said impatiently.  
"Oh, nothing.no Yahiko I havent' seen anything? Why do you ask?"  
"Welllll." Yahiko whispered secretively.  
Kaoru sighed, irritated.  
  
"Well when they're around each other, it's like.well I dunno'. Forget about it, s'not important."  
  
"Whatever you say" Kaoru drawled as she opened the gate to the dojo and stepped inside.  
But as Yahiko ran to help Kenshin in the kitchen, she heaved a little sigh. She did notice it, she had seen how their hands lingered when they passed dishes around the table, and how they looked at each other no longer with friendly admiration and trust but pure and genuine caring. Almost love.  
Kaoru shuddered. To think, two grown men, her best friends, were in love with each other.  
  
She refused to believe it. She would not allow her beloved to be taken from her by his best friend, and she would most certainly do everything she could to prevent this perversity.  
  
'But is Kenshin really your's?', her mind seemed to say.  
  
'Does he really love you?'  
  
Kaoru shook her head in frustration.  
  
"DAME!", she cried fiercely.  
  
"No what?"  
"S-Sanosuke?!". Kaoru jumped.  
She saw him there, leaning against a wooden post on the veranda. His jacked was draped casually around his shoulders, one sleeve hanging off. And for the first time-that Kaoru had seen-his bandana was hanging lazily around his neck, fluttering gently in the breeze.  
" 'No' what?" Sano said again demandingly.  
" It's none of your business Sano, now come inside. I-I think dinner's come gonna' be ready soon.", Kaoru said nervously.  
"You're right Kaoru, Kenshin is not yours. He does not love you."  
  
Tears welled in Kaoru's eyes as she realized that she'd been thinking aloud.  
  
'Why are you crying', the voice said again, ' of course he loves you.'  
She sniffed and stepped up to face Sanosuke.  
"How do you know?" Kaoru said in an agitated tone.  
The street fighter looked away and unfolded his legs from beneath him.  
" Because." he said to himself softly, "because he's mine"  
Kaoru's breath hitched.  
"What?" she said, struggling to keep her tears from falling.  
"Don't make me say it again, Jou-chan", Sano pleaded.  
Kaoru didn't need to hera it again, once was enough. Hell, it was more than enough.  
'Do you really believe that?', the voice said. 'How can this bastard know anything about you and Kenshin.'  
  
But she didn't listen.  
  
"Kaoru?" Sano ventured.  
  
'That bastard doesn't have anything but the clothes on his back. He's a drunken fool who doesn't know what he's talking about.  
Kaoru looked up, Sanosuke was standing and peering at her cautiously. He took a few steps toward her.  
Ker eyes were glazed and hollow and she was eyeing the bokken that Yahiko had discared on the veranda curiously.  
In one swift movement, Kaoru had the bokken in her hands and was facing Sano, a wide smile on her thin lips.  
Sano's eyes widened I realization and he took several steps back, eyeing the crazy grin on Kaoru's face.  
  
Kaoru only smiled wider.  
'Do it'  
Sano raised a hand to the wooden post he had been leaning against and curled his fingers the corners.  
  
'Go'  
  
Kaoru stopped smiling as Kenshin's happy laughter rang from inside the kitchen. Sano looked toward the doorway expectantly.  
In the split second that Sano had averted his attention to Kenshin's happy laughter, Kaoru had taken full advantage and swung the bokken down, crushing Sano's bare fingers into the corners of the post.  
  
Blood streamed over his hand and down the bokken. Sano cried out in pain and clutched his hand to his chest, staggering against the post.  
Kaoru straitened and flung the blood drenched bokken into the trees. She turned toward Sanosuke.  
He was doubled over, clutchin his hand, his eyes were wide and he was taking low rasping breaths. He coughed and a splattering of blood dotted the aged wood of the veranda.  
The smile returned back to Kaoru's lips, and her ears rang with giddy laughter.  
" I do believe that you are mistaken Sanosuke. However." Kaoru said brightly.  
  
The smile faded.  
".keep your hands off of Kenshin." ,she spat icily.  
Sano looked up. "K-Kaoru" he breathed.  
Her breath caught in her throat as Kaoru watched his legs crumple beneath him. He fell, unconscious, to the side and smashed his spiky head into the floor. His chest was smeared with dark blood, and a single line streamed from the corner of his mouth. Bright against his pale skin.  
'What have I done?', she thought, 'He wasn't supposed to pass out'  
She dropped to her knees and touched Sano's battered hand gingerly. Kaoru gasped and snatched her hand back as a fresh wave of blood escaped from the crushed fingers.  
"Why?", she gasped, "Why is there so much blood?"  
'I'm in bad trouble'-(Ha ha! Gigolo Joe, What do you know?)  
'Only if you're caught', the voice added.  
Sano still bled, and Kaoru panicked. She couldn't leave him here, as much as she hated him now, he couldn't die. Not here.  
So Kaoru didn't the only thing she could think of.  
"Kenshin!" she screamed, hot , unshed tears streaming down her cheeks.  
Kenshin, from inside, heard the urgency and desperation in her voice, and ran to see what was the matter.  
"What is it K- ". His breath hitched and his eyes flashed a hollow amber.  
"Help Kenshin!" Kaoru pleaded.  
  
"What happened?", Kenshin asked, his voice wavering as he knelt by Sano and lifted Sano's blood smeared his arms.  
Kaoru wanted to ask if he really was in love with Sanosuke. She wanted to ask him so many things and just pound him into the ground for betraying her.  
'He fell', the voice said.  
"He fell"  
Kenshin flashed her a skeptical look, his eyes flickering between violet and amber.  
"Did you see it?", Kenshin said, cradling Sano's bloodied hand in his. "Did you see him fall."  
Kaoru struggled for an explanation.  
  
"Kenshin", she urged, trying to sound sympathetic, "he fell, now we have to hurry, I'll send Yahiko for Megumi."  
She began to rise but Kenshin stopped her.  
"No", he said firmly, "you go for Megumi."  
  
"But Kensh-",she started.  
"GO" he snarled fiercely, pulling off Sanosuke's blood smeared jacket.  
Kaoru rose quickly and ran from the dojo, tears in her eyes as she stumbled along.  
  
*  
  
Kenshin bent his head to rest against his love's shoulder. He kissed Sano gently and let out a shaky breath.  
'OH god', he thought, 'I haven't cried in - I don't know how long.'  
"(sigh).YAHIKO!" Kenshin roared, "come here! Hurry!"  
Yahiko came bolting out of the kitchen, a bokken ready.  
"What is it Ken- Oh.Sano!", he yelped. Yahiko dropped the bokken and fell to his knees beside Kenshin.  
He took in the sight.  
Sano was sprawled out on the veranda with his head in Kenshin's lap. Kenshin was examining Sanosuke's hand, although this didn't look remotely like a hand.  
  
The fingers were bent in grotesque, bloody positions, and the skin was torn and raw. Blood seeped down into Kenshin's robes, and his eyes were a deep, hollow violet. And for the first time, Yahiko saw tears streaming down his face.  
"Kenshin., who did this!? I'll getum'! Where'd they go?!"  
Kenshin looked up, his face was serious.  
" Take his legs and help me get him inside. Kaoru will be returning with Megumi shortly."  
Yahiko gave him a stiff nod and carefully lifted Sano's legs. Kenshin snaked his arms through Sanosuke's and lifted him up, his head resting against Kenshin's chest.  
The two brought Sano into Kenshin's room and layed him down on the futon, mindful of his smashed hand.  
Kenshin knelt beside Sano and settled his poor friend's body into amore comfortable position.  
"Yahiko, go get some ice.please" Kenshin said calmly.  
'Gosh he thought', he's really shaken up.' Yahiko was standing in the doorway. His arms were wrapped around his chest and he was quaking, his eyes wide.  
"I-Is Sano gonna' be okay", he said.  
"He'll be alright, de gozaru", Kenshin said in spite of himself.  
Yahiko nodded and hurried out of the room.  
Kenshin sighed. He wasn't sure if there was any truth in that statement.  
  
'But.', he thought, 'why did she.'  
Kensin was thrust back into reality as Kaoru and Megumi came bursting through the door.  
Megumi began to greet Kenshin merrily, but saw the bloodied hand resting on Sanosuke's chest and stopped. She began ordering around everyone, telling them what to get; water, bandages, ect.  
Megumi calmly examined Sanosue's hand, his left hand. It had long ago stopped bleeding, but was caked with dry blood and on some of the knuckles, glints of white bone shone in the lamplight.  
*  
  
Kaoru had already left the room and was standing outside on the veranda.  
  
Sano's hand was bandaged and in a sling around his neck. He was no longer unconscious , but asleep. Kenshin was holding his clean hand gently.  
  
Megumi sighed and wiped her forehead on her sleeve.  
"K-Kenshin?, she said softly,"Do you know what really happened?"  
"Kaoru says he fell", Kenshin stated bluntly.  
"Yes,but.well Kenshin, from the looks of it, he'd have to have fallen on a rather sharp edge, he has several broken bones, and it seems as though he hit a blood vessel of some kind."  
Kesnsin squeezed Sano's hand and got up, sliding his sakabatou into place at his hip.  
"Kenshin", Mesgumi said again, " do you know?"  
Kenshin looked at her through haunted violet eyes.  
" I'm about to go find out."  
  
He sighed determinedly and stepped out onto the veranda. 


	3. NOTICETO ALL THOSE WHO WISH TO SEE A WOM...

*NOTICE*  
  
*AHEM*  
  
This is to all of my faithful readers out there*giggle*-  
  
I apologize for the lack of uh. story here on "A Woman Scorned", but you see, I have seemed to have stumbled into a tremendously obnoxious, and obvious writers block.  
  
So I am now asking you guys to send me any suggestions that you might have towards my story. Anyone who participates will be given full credit and what not.  
  
But anyways, I would REALLY appreciate it if anyone could send me any thoughts or ideas.  
  
Send me your submissions in the form of a review or an e-mail.  
  
Thanks so much, and I look forward to your ideas!  
  
Much Love  
  
-Yukari Kawamura (Kairiko)  
  
p.s.- I DO NOT APPRECIATE ANYONE TELLING ME TO STOP WRITING AS AN IDEA!!  
  
(Ja Ne'( 


End file.
